emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dethharmonic
' Dethharmonic '''is the song by Dethklok, a fictional and real-life band from the animated series "Metalocolypse." Emilie Autumn's violin work is featured in the track, which premiered on the episode "Fat Kid Goes to the Dethharmonic" in 2011. When Dethklok went on tour in 2008, Autumn made an appearance at their Chicago show and played her violin live along with them for this song.Emilie Autumn Guest Appearance The song was released on the band's album, "The Dethalbum," in 2008. General Information Autumn recorded 50 violin tracks for the song, which were layered to create the sound of the orchestra featured in the episode. These tracks are used in live performances by Dethklok, which supports the band as they play their intstruments live. She also performed the Dethklok Detheme solo on her violin for the same episode. Lyrics I want to keep my money And give away absolutely nothing To the government who moderates my spending And obliterates depending on what time of the year Brutality is near In the form of income tax I'd rather take a fucking axe To my face, blow up this place With you all in it, I'd do it in a minute If I could write off your murder I'd save all of my receipts Because I'd rather you be dead Than lose a tiny shred of what I made this fiscal year I'd rather you be dead than ponder parting with my second home I'd rather you be dead than consider not opening a restaurant I'd rather you be dead I'd rather you be dead Prepare the laser-beam I'm gonna use it tonight Engage the laser-beam It's gonna end your life I'm gonna use it tonight If I could write off your murder I'd save all of my receipts Because I'd rather you be dead than lose a tiny shred of what I made this fiscal year I'd rather you be dead than ponder parting with my second home I'd rather you be dead than consider not opening a restaurant I'd rather you be dead I'd rather you be dead Be dead now (x3) Be dead Concert Appearance by EA When Dethklok was touring in 2008, Emilie joined them on stage to play her violin during "Dethharmonic." There is no known video of this performance *June 16, 2008 *House of Blues *Chicago, IL EA had the following to say about her appearance: : "''Did you see me on stage at the House of Blues in Chicago last week (or was it two)? You should have. I made a surprise fiddling appearance with my old pals DETHKLOK, from Metalocalypse. 'Twas great to play with the boys again, yet bizarre being the only girl in a band that is the polar opposite of my own girltastic circus. There weren't even any ladies in the crowd, except for one, which I kissed. What I hadn't realized until that night was that I've actually been present at every show on their mega tour because they've kept my 50 violin tracks in the live playback for the song 'Dethharmonic', which I recorded on their album, so, if you've been to one of their shows and you've wondered why that song sounds so massive and delicious and maybe you've even fainted afterwards or thrown up a little because it was just too beautiful, well, now you know. More importantly though, I had my hair completely down, which was incredibly liberating. I may consider it further. And I apologize to the teenage boys in the front row whose fingers I tried to bite off, but honestly, that is what is going to happen if you stick them in my mouth. Do I get carried away up there? Maybe. Do forgive me." References